Les Miserables: The Musical Parody
by TheGenericWriter
Summary: Making my debut, Les Miserables The Musical Parody! This is my own retelling of the Original Story by Victor Hugo and the long running Stage Adaptation (With a twist on the characters) There will be a lot cameos from a lot of movies, games, and television shows !
1. Starring

Les Miserables: The Musical Parody

[I do not own Les Mis. The Book, The Musical or the Film Adaptations. I also do not own any of the characters that will be in the roles of the original Les Mis. characters.]

Starring:

Wolverine/Logan as Jean Valjean

Maximus Decimus Meridus/Gladiator as Javert

Mia Thermopolis as Fantine

Stephen Hawking as Marius

Sophie Sheridan as Cosette

Bellatrix Lestrange as Mademe Thenardier

Admiral-General President Prime Minister Haffaz Aladeen as Thenardier

Eponine as Eponine

Arya Stark as Gavroche

Fox McCloud as Enjolras

The Barricade Boys:

James Bond as Grantaire

Arno Dorian as Combeferre

Wolf O' Donnell as Courfreyac

Loki as Jean Prouvaire

Jon Snow as Joly

Ramsay Bolton as Feuilly

Sly Cooper as Bahorel

Harry Potter as Lesgle

Minor Roles:

Professor X as Bishop Myriel

Thrall (From World of Warcraft) as The Foreman

Garrosh Hellscream (Also From World of Warcraft) as Brujon

Garret (From The Thief Series) as Montparnasse

Ezio Auditore da Firenze as Bamatabois

And Cyclops as The Army General of the National Guard

Please enjoy the next chapters and review if you can !

(This is my Writing Debut on so please don't be too harsh. Thank You !)


	2. Chapter 1: Toulon France

_**Chapter One:**_

 _ **Toulon, France**_

 _ **1815**_

 _ **Napoleon's Hundred Days are Over and a New King Is Once Again On the**_

 _ **Throne of France.**_

It was a stormy day, there was no sun and the scent of salt filled the air. The rains poured down as if someone wished to flood the earth once more. A prisoner going by the name of "Wolverine" was laboring outside in a dock, pulling a warship into it. As this "prisoner of the law" worked outside, pulling these massive ships into dry dock, he heard the annoying chanting of the words "Look Down!" chanted by other prisoners except for himself.

"Will you _**ALL**_ shut the hell up?!"

Wolverine yelled at the prisoners amidst the loud sound of the waves crashing down on all of them.

Murmuring at themselves after Wolverine's abrupt outburst, the prisoners continued to work through the storm. This little incident caught the eye of a prison guard named Maximus Decimus Meridus or "Gladiator" as nicknamed by his fellow prisoners and prison guards alike.

"Bring me prisoner 24601."

Maximus commanded his fellow prison guards next to him.

As the storm quieted down, the prisoners finished pulling the ship into dry dock and as Wolverine was about to walk back to the same cell he held for nineteen years, he was interrupted by The Gladiator, who promptly prevented him from continuing into his cell.

"Retrieve the Flag."

Maximus commanded to Wolverine.

"Whatever you say."

Wolverine snapped back.

He easily carried the flag and the flagpole it was still hoisted on and returned it to Maximus who was in shock to see a person carry a broken piece of a mast that could of possibly weighed at least 400 pounds.

"Your time is up and your parole's begun!, you know what that means ?"

Maximus shouted.

"Yes, that means I'm out of this hell hole."

Wolverine said in response to Maximus' comment.

"Umm… **NO,** I honestly think you were going to say something else like "I'm free!"

Maximus said in a surprisingly calm and yet sarcastic way.

"Okay, so I can skip the part where I have to explain that you need to follow your itinerary only for someone to turn your life around and you violate it and go on the run, prompting me to start a personal vendetta in which I seek to bring this prisoner to justice when there are clearly other people such as Freddy Kruger that need to be brought to justice."

Maximus thinks to himself as he writes all of this down on a clipboard he pulled out of his coat.

"What are you still doing here?, I thought that you were on your way out of this "hell hole"?

Maximus asked Wolverine in an annoying way.

"Oh and before you go, my name's Maximus, so do not forget me, 24601!"

Maximus said, once again in his normal, booming voice.

"The name's Logan for your information."

Logan replied in a rather sarcastic voice.

So once Logan left, the prisoners immediately began chanting their overly repetitive chant consisting of "Look Down !" and "You'll Always Be A Slave..". So once more, after nineteen years as a "Slave of the Law" Logan was now free but unfortunately, in the parole it states that he cannot get a job because he is a "Dangerous Man". So now, Logan now wanders France looking for a job or anywhere that he could lend his mutant powers too.

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter or prologue as I should call it.**

 **Remember to Review and Follow this story for more !**


	3. Chapter 2: Dinge France

_**Chapter Two:**_

 _ **Digne, France**_

As Logan walked around the lively streets of Digne, France, looking for a job or a place for him to stay and wait the night, no one would even dare to lend a hand to help an ex-convict. Everywhere he knocked, people either refused him a place to sleep and eat or a place for him to work. Walking from place to place, he noticed a wealthy couple walking slowly near him. Logan saw this as a good chance to get some Francs from a possible kindly couple.

"Please, spare a Franc for a beggar on the street!"

Logan begged sarcastically while trying to sound convincing to the young couple.

"Raoul, should we give a Franc to this, slave of the street?"

The young woman asked to her companion.

"Christine, you know as Viscount of Chagny and from experience, I think he may stab us in the back and take what we have left."

The young man said in response to Christine.

"We're sorry monsieur, we don't have anything to spare for you."

Christine said to Logan who was still on his knees waiting for a response.

"Oh, well thank you for sparing a moment with a beggar anyways."

Logan replied in a disheartened way.

As the young couple walked away into the distance, He noticed a shadowy man in black clothing, wearing a white mask that only covered half is his face, silently following the young couple. Gesturing to Logan, this "Phantom" like person, silently telling him to not interrupt him while he follows the couple. This "Phantom" like character secretly brandished a knife and was planning to murder the young couple while they were walking when no one was watching! Tapping his soon to be victims on the shoulder, he quickly surprised them by raising his knife high. Logan, knowing what fate this young couple was to meet, he quickly ran and pushed this "Phantom" down, onto a red-brick wall, knocking him unconscious. Raoul, still holding Christine's hand was in shock that this common beggar had saved them both from an untimely death!

"Monsieur! You saved our lives! Here, please take five Francs, it's all that we have with us right now."

Raoul replied to Logan, still shocked from that traumatic encounter.

"Come now Christine! We must go now, somewhere far way!"

Raoul called out to Christine in a worried manner.

"How did he know I was here?"

Christine replied in a confused way to Raoul.

As Logan continued looking for a place to stay or to work at, everyone constantly continued to deny him service or shelter even though he saved a young couple from being killed in broad daylight. Everywhere he went in this city, people did not notice his "redeeming" qualities he explained to anyone that had a job opening. So while walking alone in the city during a cold winter night, he came across a church that still had its lights on. Even though he was pissed that no one would allow him shelter, he reluctantly knocked on the great, large doors of the church, begging for someone to take him in for the night.

"Okay, I've been through **HELL** out here and no one is giving me a **DAMM** job!"

Logan yelled in anger at the door.

"So would you please let me in for the night?!"

Logan yelled again, this time in a more calm voice.

And when he finished speaking, the door opened only to reveal Professor X, who was still in his wheelchair. Logan was confused, he never thought that the professor would conveniently be at a church when I needed help.

"Come now Logan, we have some matters to discuss."

The Professor spoke in a calm demeanor.

After a nun humbly showed Logan to a spare room they had, The Professor came inside his room, just as Logan was about to sleep for the night. Again, Logan was still confused, how could The Professor who's an American citizen, come to France, be at the same city at the same time I was to be on parole, and be at a church that I would just so happen to come across ?!

"So Logan, I heard you were recently on parole from your experience in prison, so is that true?"

The Professor asked, still in a calm way.

"Well yeah, I was in prison for no entire reason, just because I stole a loaf of bread."

Logan said in response to the Professor's question.

"Ah... I see, so here take some precious silver or gold and use it to become a mayor of a town or something like that."

The Professor replied in a serious way.

"Wait, so you don't care if I take silver, which could be historically valuable and give it all away in able to bribe myself up to the top when I could use that silver to give it to other beggars like me?"

Logan said in a sarcastic yet confused way.

"Yes Logan that is what I want from you. Use that silver and become a good-hearted mayor regardless of the methods you use."

The professor said once more, still in his calm demeanor.

"Wait, so that's it? We're not even gonna discuss how stealing a loaf of bread grants me a five year sentence not to mention an additional fourteen years just for being at my cell at the wrong time ?"

Wolverine replied again with even more anger in his voice.

"Yes, so I think you should break out into song right now, announcing you've broken your parole to the entire city."

The professor said once more.

"Oh well, _**WHO AM I? WHO AM I? Monsieur Madeleine!"**_

 **Les Miserables: The Musical Parody**

So how did you like this chapter? I made it a bit longer and I may go with this format in future chapters. And how did you like my little Phantom of the Opera Cameo? Expect more chapters to be done quicker. (I'm planning to be done with chapter 3 by at least Friday.)

Remember To Review and Follow


	4. Chapter 3: Montreuil Pas-de Calais

**Chapter Three:**

 **Eight Years Later…**

 **1823**

 **Montreuil, Pas-de Calais**

It was once again a stormy day in the small, sea-side city of Montreuil as Maximus, now promoted to a police officer, patrolled the wet, cobble streets which housed the poorest of the poor of the city. The beggars of the street only gave Maximus disgusted looks at him as he rode past them on a horse with three other policemen. After the officers rode past the beggars, they went back to their normal selves, discussing how it's a struggle and a war for them to survive. Somewhere else in the city, in a lowly factory, an undercover princess by the name of Mia Thermopolis was secretly working inside this factory in able to get knowledge on the Orc foreman, Thrall who secretly was the former Warchief of the Horde.

"Oh Mia! Show us what's in that letter of yours!"

One of the factory women said in a light hearted way when the Foreman wasn't watching.

"It's nothing!"

Mia yelled back.

"Ooo… Is this about a child?!"

Another factory woman asked in an annoying voice as she read the letter.

"No… It's my… umm… SISTER!"

Mia retaliated in a desperate plea from the other factory women to stop knowing about her secret child.

"Then why is it addressed to you and why is it asking for fifty Francs for your "child"?

The factory woman who took Mia's letter asked again, this time in a serious voice.

"Oh… right… yeah…"

Mia responded, frightened at the punishment that the Foreman would bring upon her.

"You…"

Confused, the factory woman did know what Mia would do to her. Out of nowhere, Mia threw a punch across the woman's left cheek and soon then, the factory turned into all out chaos. Now out of his office, Logan and Thrall were finished speaking when the both of them came across the chaos started by Mia's "Overreacting". In shock of the sight of violence, Thrall went back inside his office, brandishing his ancestral weapon "Doomhammer" and slammed it down on the ground, shaking the ground within the factory. Pointing her finger at Mia, the woman who actually started the fight blatantly yelled,

"She started it Monsieur!"

Now mayor of this town, Logan knew he needed to do something fast unless he wanted to be publicly humiliated at the prospect of not intervening.

"This is a factory, not a circus!"

Logan said in a loud voice.

"So I suggest you all get back to your dammed jobs!"

Logan added, in his usual voice.

"As for you Mia Thermopolis, I might have known the bitch could bite, I might have guessed the cat had claws, I might have guessed your little secret."

Thrall said to Mia as if she was to be fired.

"Look, if you're going to fire me now can at least say the words "You're Fired"?"

Mia responded in a tiring voice.

"(Sigh) Please Wait, as I do this."

Thrall said in a dissatisfying voice.

"Spirits of the WIND, THE EARTH, THE WATER, HEAR MY CALL!

Thrall shouted whilst him trying to summon the elements.

"Okay then…, I'm just going to live on the streets and sell my hair even though I'm a princess that has secretly infiltrated your factory without you noticing until now…"

Mia responded while leaving out the factory.

So after being "fired" by Thrall, Princess Mia now lives on the streets of this shady city, offering her services to whomever would spare time. While wandering the streets, she came across an old woman who was offering to buy her necklace for a meager price.

"I'll tell you what! I have an offer for you. Five Francs for that charm of yours!"

Said the Old Woman who was trying to strike a bargain with Mia.

"No, it's worth ten! Please Madame Take time to reconsider!"

Mia desperately begged to the Old Woman.

"I'll only take seven."

The Old Woman said in response to Mia.

Removing her necklace from her neck, she gave the necklace to the old "Hag" as she thought of her in her mind. Taking that as a yes, the Old Woman took her necklace and gave her the seven Francs she promised before running of into the darkness, trying to evade any law enforcement in the city. Once again in the darkest alleys of the city, Mia started to look for another person that would be kind enough to give her money (Even though she's a princess and she could easily get money if she just compromised her identity). And by a chance encounter, she saw a hooded man, wearing all white with a red satin sash with an eagle belt buckle to top it all off. She saw this as a great time to ask for money because by the looks and appearance, she could tell he was rich. Taking a huge risk, she ran up to the hooded man and yelled out,

"Please monsieur, my child is dying and I need money, please I'll do anything for my poor 'Posette, I mean Sophie!"

The hooded man was greatly troubled, should he give her money, or should he just simply just brush it off and pretend it wasn't anything?

"Madame, you speak to Ezio Auditore da Firenze! Surely you can treat a man much better that that?"

Ezio questioned Mia with a charismatic attitude.

"Please monsieur, think about my child! Show some compassion! Look down on me please! I beg of you, please think of my dying child!"  
Mia begged to Ezio, falling on her knees, sobbing in grief.

"You're speaking to an _Assassin_ woman, you are also speaking to an Italian so show respect to a MALE."

Ezio responded, throwing Mia forcefully down on the ground.

"Run far away now woman, before I call for the guards and I have you arrested!"

Ezio yelled out to Mia.

"No! Please reconsider and please don't call the guards! I'll do anything for, anything I swear!"

Mia yelled out, now sobbing even more as she pleads for her future and for her child.

Yelling out for the guards like a howling wolf, Ezio called out for any guards that were nearby and conveniently enough, Maximus and two other guards were just nearby patrolling the alleyways of the city when they heard Ezio's "fake" cry for help. This was strange for Maximus because Montreuil had always been a very peaceful city under the leadership of Mayor Madeleine.

"Alright, I was in the gladiator's sanctum killing endangered lions so, tell me quickly what the story is, and let the woman speak to Maximus."

Maximus said as he was walking to Ezio and Mia, who was still on the floor, weeping and sobbing.

"Ahh…, Maximus would you believe it? I was just walking down this alleyway when this dammed beggar attacked me!"

Ezio lied to Maximus, speaking in a very sly voice.

"Then she will certainly pay for her crimes won't she!"

Maximus replied in an unusual, light-hearted way.

"No! Please M'sieur I have a child she's young and if I were to go to jail, she would almost certainly die!

Mia responded, still sobbing from her encounter with Ezio.

But conveniently enough again, Logan was also strolling along on this moonless night when he saw a large crowd gathered with the same girl he saw at Thrall's factory. Pushing through the dense crowd that was gathered, Maximus immediately recognized the mayor as he was about to pick up Mia.

"M'sieur Mayor! This woman has assaulted this man! Are you saying that she can get out of this mess?!"

Maximus questioned Logan, in shock from what he had to say.

"Inspector Maximus, this woman needs a hospital! Not a jail cell!

Logan said in response to Maximus' questioning.

"You there! Take this woman to the hospital, quickly now!"

Logan commanded to an officer who was standing to the left of Maximus.

As if this chaos wasn't enough, the scream of a man could be heard as the crowd saw a runaway cart, run over an elderly man and trapping him underneath the cart. When Logan saw this however, he cursed under his breath and walked up to the crash site and picked up the cart from underneath, freeing the man who was trapped underneath.

"Thank you M'sieur! Thank you M'sieur!"

Was the only thing the elderly man could say after experiencing this traumatic event for him.

But unfortunately for Logan, Maximus noticed his little "heroic" deed and immediately took notice of this and remembered the man that did the impressive feat eight years ago. Could this be the man that broke his parole eight years ago? He may never know for sure, but he knew for sure that the mayor wasn't who he thought he was.

 **So I hoped you've enjoyed that chapter of the Musical Parody!**

 **Chapter 4 will probably be out tomorrow night or Saturday evening.**

 **Remember to Review and Follow!**

 **Expect an Attack on Titan and another Phantom of the Opera Cameo!**


End file.
